1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer accessories, and more particularly to a computer disk label.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,119,933; 5,209,353; 5,413,215; 5,449,066; and 5,480,024, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse computer disk identification devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical system for readily identifying a computer disk and in recognizing the presence of a computer disk while it is in a disk drive or storage box.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved computer disk label and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.